Something Insane
by Just Call Me Lenore
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if my friends and I met Johnny... Here it is, I had to rewrite it but it has returned!!! Fear me.


Something Insane  
  
A/N: Hey everyone this has to be 1 of my weirdest ideas, I'm not even sure how I thought of it, but I wondered what it's be like if me & some friends met the ever-loveable Johnny. So I'll provide a brief bio of each of my friends when they appear in the story, and there MAY be some celebrity appearances, to make some of my friends happy.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own JTHM or my friends, but I'll own all the pennies in the world someday!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Visiting Day  
  
It's a normal day for Johnny C, he's just sitting around his house, talking to the doughboys and Nailbunny while slurping a Cherry Brainfreezy. After becoming bored, he decides to check up on some of his victims, so he goes down into the depths of his basement. As he reaches a room with people strapped into weird tourture devices, he hears a weird sound, like laughing. He angrily turns to a random guy tied to the ceiling hanging over a pit of spikes.  
  
Nny:: "You! Do you know who's laughing?!"  
  
Guy:: "No."  
  
Nny:: "Ok then."  
  
He hits a big red button that's labeled "fun!" and the guy falls onto the spikes, screaming in agony as his blood rushes all over the place. Nny leaves the room, walking down a small set of stairs into a room with some of his paintings on the wall. A girl is sitting in the middle of the room, laughing her head off. She's a bit shorter than Nny, and has very short, boyish, dyed blonde hair and blue-ish eyes. She's wearing a black muscle shirt under a zip-up Made hoodie and a pair of boys' cameo shorts. She is also adorned with spike bracelets, a few necklaces, and a wallet chain. Johnny approaches the laughing girl and looks at her suspiciously.  
  
Nny:: "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Girl:: *stops laughing* "Yo homie G! I be Brittny!"  
  
(A/N: yes, this is me, the raving lunatic)  
  
Nny:: "How did you get in my house?"  
  
Brittny:: "I-eee dunnooo! Do you have any pennies?!"  
  
Nny:: 0_o "O...k...are you on drugs or something?"  
  
Brittny:: "Nopey dopey artichokie! I'm just insane and a little hyper at thee moment!"  
  
Nny:: "Well stop it!"  
  
Brittny:: "Ok! Can I stay here for a while? I don't feel like going home right now! I promise I won't be ANY trouble!!! Please-oh-please-oh-please??!!"  
  
Nny:: "...Uh...I guess so...but-"  
  
Brittny:: "GREAT! Where's your phone? I gotta call Melissa she'll never believe I'm here!"  
  
*rushes out of room followed by a confused Johnny*  
  
Nny:: "Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."  
  
---About 30 minutes later---  
  
Brittny:: "-Oh yeah it's so neat here and you won't believe all the cool sharp stuff in the basement! I mean we could have a field day down there!"  
  
Melissa:: *on other end of phone* "Yeah...maybe I could accidentally push Benji into one of those giant spikes and-"  
  
Brittny:: "SHUT UP!! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! Besides, we've never met Good Charlotte."  
  
Melissa:: "That's the point."  
  
Nny:: "WILL YOU GET OFF THE PHONE ALREADY?!?!"  
  
Brittny:: "Ok, ok jeez, hey I gotta go....you sure?...Ok then! See you in a few! Bye!"  
  
*hangs up phone*  
  
Nny:: "What'd you mean 'see you in a few'?"  
  
Brittny:: "I invited my frieeend over!"  
  
Nny:: "Is she anything like you?"  
  
Brittny:: "Yep! Cept more hyper and more stupid and a LOT uglier!"  
  
(A/N: srry bob, just kidding!)  
  
Nny:: "Oh dear Lord save me!"  
  
(A/N: Johnny has just become very religious!)  
  
About 5 minutes later someone knocks on the door. Johnny answers it and he's knocked over before he can see who it is. He stands up and turns to see Brittny, the crazy girl he found in his basement, talking to a girl who looked a bit like her. The new girl was a bit shorter, with lighter brown shoulder-length hair and light blue eyes. She's wearing a black tank top that says 'your cat's a liar because my cat said so' and she's wearing a pair of black baggy Jnco pants. She gives Nny a maniacal look and whoops.  
  
Brittny:: "Shut up...COW!"  
  
Melissa:: "Go get 2 forks."  
  
Johnny watches on, wondering why in the world they would need forks. Maybe they would kill each other, or maybe it was some kind of greeting. Actually, it's something funny that happened to them one day but that's beside the point.  
  
Brittny:: "2 forks?"  
  
Melissa:: *angrily* "2 FORKS!"  
  
Brittny:: "Teewwooo foooorkss?!?!"  
  
They both start laughing like schoolgirls on crack. Johnny is really freaked out at this point. He starts walking slowly to his basement when he's tackled by both girls.  
  
Nny:: "ARGGG!!!! AHHH!"  
  
*falls down stairs*  
  
*gets up* "GO SOMEWHERE NOT HERE!! CAN'T YOU PLAY IN TRAFFIC OR SOMETHING?!?!"  
  
Both girls look at each other with evil smiles.  
  
Brittny and Melissa:: "YIIIP KY OOOOO!"  
  
Nny:: "I'm going to be busy downstairs, try to occupy yourselves until I return. And PLEASE don't touch anything...or I will have to kill you."  
  
*death glare*  
  
Melissa:: "YAY! I CAN'T WAIT!"  
  
Nny goes into his basement to do some 'work'. Melissa sits on the couch and turns on the TV, staring at a channel of static. Brittny goes into the kitchen and grabs the phone and a bag of Cheetos, then returns to the room, standing by the couch watching channel 78 (the channel with those weird heartbeat lines).  
  
Brittny:: "What'cha watchin?"  
  
Melissa:: "The amazing action packed show!."  
  
(A/N: I actually wrote a poem about that channel and that's what it's called)  
  
Both girls stare in awed silence at the moving lines, shouting things every once in a while like "run diamond guy!" or "Look out!!!" But after 5 minutes, they get bored and Brittny runs to the phone and calls her other best friend, Victoria.  
  
Victoria:: "Hi buttcheek!"  
  
Brittny:: "How'd you know it was me?!"  
  
Victoria:: "Caller ID! Who else would be at Johnny's house?! He wouldn't call, he doesn't even know me!"  
  
Brittny:: "Well come over now! And invite Christin and some other kids!! I'm calling Audra!"   
  
Victoria:: "'Kay! Byeeee!" *hangs up*  
  
Brittny then calls Audra and has Audra call some more friends as Melissa starts making a list of peoples who are going to show up. Brittny reads over the list.  
  
Brittny:: "...He's gonna be here!" *turns red*  
  
Melissa:: *shrieking* "Brittny loves Todd! Brittny loves Todd! Brittny loves Todd!"  
  
Brittny glomps Melissa over the head with a lamp glares like Johnny.  
  
Brittny:: "I don't LOVE Todd! I LOVE Benji! And if you say ONE word..." *death glare*  
  
Melissa smirks and they both continue yelling, while Nny can hear them from in his basement.  
  
Nny:: "Uh oh. Sounds like more of them are on their way..."  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there but I want to get this up soon. I think Johnny is very OOC, and probably no one likes my story cause it involves me and my friends and a little less of Nny, but the next chapter should have more of him in it, and some celebrity appearances (for my friends who are obsessed) AS I stated before, this story makes absolutely no sense, and it's stupid. Don't hurt me. Please review and tell me how much it sucked. In the next chapter... friends show up, maybe celebrities, and Johnny is driven more insane than he already is. 


End file.
